Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian
by XTREME-RANDOMNESS
Summary: Sequel to Visibly Invisible. Dylexia's back in Narnia for a fun filled time! Or maybe not so fun filled. Edmund/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 1: Back to normal!**

**A/N: Your Xtreme is back with loads of Edlexia and more teen drama all in…Narnia? Yeah, only I can do that! Enjoy!**

**~1 year later~**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I flashed a smile to my boss Mrs. Miranda who gave a shrug and went off. Rolling my eyes and blowing raspberries at her back, I went back to placing boxes in the rack I had been assigned.

It had been a year. One stinking year and there were still no indications from trusty boy if I was going back…ever. To keep my mind off things, I got a part time job after school and secluded myself from my surroundings. Teria tortured me even more and I mean tortured. She deliberately slammed me in a wall and when that didn't harm me, she tried scratching, and managed to make my arm bleed.

Trusty boy was dead the next time I saw that big cat. **(Trusty boy's Aslan in case you didn't know)**

I lazily looked out the window and the sweltering sun made me sweat visibly even though I was in an air conditioned room. Sighing, I turned to the next box of cereal and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the brand's name.

Edmund's. **(Just made that brand up. LOL)**

A pang of pain rippled through me as I felt my eyes tear up. All the moments came flooding back and as I remembered everything, I felt another angry pang.

Aslan.

Was.

Dead.

Now all I had to do was devise a murder plan and kill him.

Diverting myself from my impossible thoughts, I turned back to the cereal wiping the traitorous tears away. Ed was gone. My life was gone. And it wasn't coming back.

Suddenly the earth beneath me shook and someone yanked at my braid. With a yell, I brandished a saucepan and turned around like a knight on Narnia only to see cracking white marble. I was about to turn away when…

Holy Cow! The marble was cracking!

I looked around my shaking surroundings panicked out of my mind the saucepan oddly light in my shaking, scratched arms. The walls started disappearing and I saw a blinding light coming through the cracks. The racks started flying and I looked over at Mrs. Miranda who was calmly reading a book in the corner.

'Mrs. Miranda!' I yelled as the light engulfed me but she didn't even seem to hear me. And then I stumbled forwards and before I knew it, I was facedown in rock and gravel.

Rock and gravel?

I looked up suddenly, only to find myself in a dark cave overlooking a beach where four youngsters were playing. I got up in disbelief, but somewhere in the corner of my mind I knew where I was.

And then I saw him. The boy I had been an inch close to marrying, who trusty boy had taken away from me, dressed in a 1940's uniform splashing water at the High King I had once known. He hadn't seen me yet, and I tried to ignore the throbbing in my scratched arm as sand stung in it. All I wanted to know was if he remembered me.

If Edmund remembered me.

And then suddenly, he saw me and he halted where he was, his hand halfway into the water, on his knees as he took me in. He slowly straightened up as Peter looked in my direction and then Susan and then Lucy. Had Susan not held her back, I would've been flat on the ground being brutally hugged by her as she tried to bolt towards me. But I kept my eyes on Edmund, if I was still something to him as he took me in, his mouth slightly agape.

Still standing on the cave's edge I took one step forward and he bolted towards me, knocking Lucy flat but I didn't care and apparently neither did he. I took off my glasses, just in time to be tackled by him and my spectacles went flying as he whirled me around like a rag doll, his face buried in my shoulder. When he finally put me down, I was dizzy but managed to smile at him as he leaned in and kissed me with full force. And I kissed him back, not caring we had a cooing audience. The year's frustration everything left me and maybe just maybe, Aslan had saved his life.

'Edmund,' I breathed his name as he lay his forehead against mine, grinning.

And suddenly the moment was ruined. No, it wasn't a dream and I didn't wake up but because that Susan splashed us headfirst with water. Edmund groaned in protest before running for revenge and I smiled to myself.

Yeah, everything's back to normal.

**Finally, the sequel! R&R!**


	2. Hell breaks loose

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 2: Hell breaks loose**

**Warning: I don't own Prince Caspian or anything, otherwise I'd remember all the dialogues by heart which I don't. So the dialogues from the movie may be disturbed.**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I won't tell you what happened next, just assume that we lost in the water fight and were currently soaked to the bone and Edmund was just enjoying his time with me. He picked me up around the waist and making me squeal, picked me up and twirled me around laughing. And then suddenly he stopped and accidently dropped me, looking up the cliff. I glared at him before following his gaze that landed on some ancient ruins. No biggie…and then it hit me…

Ruins?

In Narnia?

Ed was the first to voice his thoughts.

'Where do you suppose we are?' he sounded distant, his gaze never shifting from the mass of stone and rock. Peter, not paying any real attention, splashed water on Lucy and answered in a breezy voice.

'Well, where do you think?'

'It's just, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia,' that sure got their attention and the four, ignoring me on the sand, looked up to where Ed was pointing. I pouted some more and extended a hand to Ed, who looked at me and helped me up with an apologetic look; I ignored it.

'Come on!' Ed grunted pulling me up the cliff as I hung, yes hung from the edge. The others had gone ahead a long time ago, and I suspected they were giving us an Edlexia moment. If this was considered romance, then kill me because my hands were hurting.

And then thankfully, Ed managed to pull me up, causing me to land on top of him with a grunt. He looked so…innocent under me, staring at me with big brown eyes, his lips pulled into a smirk. I couldn't help it, I leaned in and…

'Get a room,' I snapped my head back up, blushing as Lucy stared at us with a know it all smile, munching on an apple. I quickly got up, glaring at Ed who smirked playfully and pretended to get engrossed in my thoughts looking around blindly for a distraction.

'Oh look, a bunny,' I blindly pointed to a cloud and successfully diverting their attention, ran for it to save myself the embarrassment. What was I thinking? I suddenly skidded to a stop as I saw a piece of metal in the sand, almost buried in the hedges and wild thorns around it. Curious, I ran my hands through the hedge, wincing as it cut into my finger, making it bleed and pulled the piece out. It wasn't metal, it was a mirror, dirtied with age but the patterns around the edge were something I recognized.

My old mirror.

What was my old mirror doing in the middle of ruins? Where was Cair Paravel? Unless…

'Hey that's mine! From my chess set!' I heard Ed say in the clearing a little behind where I was and I turned to see him holding a small golden centaur. Peter looked at him disbelievingly.

'Which chess set?'

'I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, now did I?' One point to my boyfriend. And one addition to my list of suspicions that…

Holy Cow! I'm in Cair Paravel's ruins!

Lucy muttered something and ran towards me yelling for the others to follow her.

'Lu!' Ed yelled after her as she took me by the hand and jerked me in a small circle on the ground as the repeated with the others, slamming Ed into me.

'Don't you see?'

'What?' Peter was obviously pissed.

**(I don't remember the first part of this movie dialogue. Forgive me)**

'Imagine thrones! And columns there!' Lucy put a hand on my shoulder and pointed towards what looked like a jungle but I had placed it. Peter was the first to voice his thoughts.

'Cair Paravel,'

You know what sucks more than losing your fiancé in one second? Having no home. I lingered close to Ed, his warm hand in my ice cold one, and I couldn't help but notice how big his hand was in mine. He was exactly like I had met him so distantly. Narnia works in strange ways; when I met him, he was a year older than me but now, we were exactly the same age; sixteen.

And then suddenly, his hand tore away from mine as he bent over a large rock muttering something that sounded like 'catapults,'

'What?' Peter asked him as the girls looked around.

'This didn't just happen you know. Cair Paravel was attacked,' he looked at me and I saw worry flash through his eyes. But it was so brief; I could've just imagined it.

I looked at Peter who was standing in front of a door covered in hedges and Ed went to help him, his hand in mine, pulling me with him. Briefly tearing his hand from mine, Ed helped him push the door only to reveal another door that Peter easily broke down, and put his hand back in mine. All four of us looked as Peter tore the edge of his shirt, wrapping it around some random sticks he had picked up and looked at Ed expectantly.

'I suppose, you don't have any matches do you?' I looked at Ed as he shook his head, rummaging through his bag.

'No, but would this help?' he pulled out his torch and I laughed a little as Peter looked at him with a grin of disbelief.

'You could've mentioned that a bit sooner,'

I sat outside of the door that had our trunks, dressed and all in a long red Narnian dress that fit me; trust me, there were only few of those at the bottom. The trunk had most of my later year dresses that were longer and baggier.

Randomly tugging at the lace of my surprisingly matching converse I had been wearing, I looked up as Ed came out in Narnian clothes, his old and trusty sword hanging around his waist. I gave him a smile, getting up to stand next to him as he walked forward, giving me a grin.

'Good to be back, huh?' he asked me, standing in front of me.

'If you don't count that we don't have a place to stay, yeah, ecstatic,' I replied dryly, as he chuckled, laying his forehead against mine.

'Your hair is longer,' he murmured slowly, twirling a lock of my hair gently around his finger. Using that hand, he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine softly, before pulling away with a smile, leaving me breathless.

'I…,'

'Dy,' he suddenly cut across me urgently. I could almost feel his tension.

'What is it?' I asked nervously looking around.

'We're still engaged right?'

I blinked at him and then suddenly laughed out loud smacking his arm.

We randomly walked around the beach, catching up with what the other was doing during the year we were…apart. Yeah, I got down the cliff harmlessly for both him and me. And then suddenly I saw a girl on the beach, in L.A. clothes. Small shiny shorts and a small sleeveless tank top with matching high heels. Ed was as intrigued as I was as we made our way towards her.

'Um…hello, who are…,' my voice trailed off as the girl turned with a frantic expression on her face. Her facial expressions turned to a dirty glare as she took me in and the cuts in my arms seemed to be stinging more under my sleeve.

Teria Canabe.

**So, whadaya think of the cliffy? I think this line is getting a bit old, so I'll just ask you to review and shout out to everyone who showed any kind of feedback to chapter 1, even in their heads. I love you guys!**


	3. Definitely not funfilled

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 3: Definitely not fun-filled**

**Dylexia's POV:**

'Where am I? And why are you here?' Teria demanded in a loud voice as I heard the others coming to us too. I tried to get a reply out, but Ed answered for me.

'You're in Narnia fair maiden. It's not on Earth,' he sounded uncomfortable and I raised an eye brow at him; _fair_ maiden? You have got to be kidding me.

'It's okay kind sir,' she said in a flirty voice, batting her eye lashes and then turned to me, pointing to me accusingly.

'But why is she here?' she repeated and I skidded behind Ed's shoulder. I'm not ashamed to tell y'all that I'm scared of Teria. After what she did to my arm, I got a sinking fear in me, and coupled with the absence of Ed, my insecurities turned to fears which weren't going any time soon.

'She's his fiancée,' Susan said in an 'awing' voice and Lucy made an agreement sound. Teria's jaw dropped open and I clutched Ed's shoulder, as he put his hand on mine comfortingly with a bold question mark on his face.

'But, she's Dylexia Carter! She's the most orthodox girl in the history of L.A. High, and where am I? One second I'm making out with Caesar and the next, I drop here!' she added with a whine. Peter helpfully went forward, probably to explain but with a strong wave of her hand, she caught him off guard and he jumped back.

'Fiancé, what do you mean? She's sixteen, but that's not the point, she's so… I mean look at her! She's fat, she's ugly and have you seen her lips? Who could ever kiss _her_? What are you on about huh? She's just…who could ever want her? I mean she's…,' my senses went numb and my vision blinded with tears as I pried myself from Ed's grasp and ran. I ran and ran and ran until I reached an alcove at the side of the beach and collapsed on a rock, sobbing my eyes out. I heard angry exclamations and then Peter's soft voice and then I don't even know why, I blacked out.

**Edmund's POV:**

I heard the girl openly insult my Dylexia and my hand tightened on hers as I shook with obvious rage. And then suddenly, I felt the cold of her hand disappear from under mine and I saw her running back up the beach, her shoulders shaking before I realized she was heartbroken. The girl stopped and smirked with achievement but her smile faltered at my murderous glare. Susan said something before I ran after Dylexia, knowing she had probably went to the side alcove.

And then my feet glued to where they were, I saw her lying motionless on a rock, tear tracks fresh on her face. With a strangled yell, I ran towards her, panic running through my body shaking her with all I had. She opened her eyes a crack before I straightened her and crashed my lips on her.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I couldn't register what was happening, all I knew was my mouth was pressed to something soft that moved with my lips and I was pretty sure it wasn't the rock. It was Edmund.

He pulled away as I looked into his eyes, his fingers tracing my tear tracks away. Giving me a soft kiss on the forehead, he spoke.

'Who is that vile daughter of a…,'

'Language,' I warned in a shaky voice and he chuckled before continuing.

'Who is she?'

'Teria Canabe,' I replied shakily and his voice flooded with colour.

'Teria? The one you always went macho on?' he said with a smile, but seeing my shaky expression, he put his hands on my waist and…tickled?

I thrashed out of breath as he almost pushed me flat, mercilessly tickling me. I laughed for a bit, before I started to realize I couldn't breathe. Thankfully, he let go of me with a breezy laugh.

'Just wanted to make you smile. And there is nothing to be afraid of Dy. You got me,' I knew that and I was glad I had him.

I slowly made my way out of the alcove where everyone was patiently waiting, even Teria who refused to look at me. Ed followed me with an assuring smile my way and I remembered what he had said; nothing to be afraid of.

'Teria knows everything, and hopefully, her behaviour will be better in the future. Make her feel comfortable here,' Susan threw Teria "the look" and she pouted in response. Again with my looks!

And then, we got a fair distraction. Two _human_ men, holding a dwarf, ready to lunge him in water; Susan ran forward with her bow and arrow and yelled in a loud voice.

'Drop him!'

That's exactly what they did, before Susan's arrow sent them to the depths too. Ed tore his hand from mine for the millionth time and ran to save the dwarf guy as Teria yelled a breezy 'be careful Ed!' I didn't even throw her a glare; I cherish my body intact.

I saw Peter pull the dwarf out seconds later as Ed, soaked to the bone, pulled the boat ashore with much effort. I hadn't put a foot forward before Teria rushed to his side, putting her hand on Ed's, pulling the boat; or rather trying to.

'You'll get hurt,' Ed said shortly trying to pry his hand free but Teria just said an 'I'm helping,' and didn't budge. Standing up straight, Ed looked at her firmly.

'Trust me, this thing wouldn't be moving if I wasn't pulling it,' he said indignantly and I couldn't help but chuckle. **(Quoting StarStruck, my fave 2010 DCOM. Anyone who hasn't seen it, check it out now, it's amazing)**

Ed just came back to my side, putting his soaked hand back in mine, and it was still warm very surprisingly. As Lucy cut the dwarf's gag, he coughed a little and yelled at Susan's face.

'Drop him! That's the best you could come up with?'

'A simple thank you would suffice,' Susan reasoned.

'They were doing just fine drownin' me without your help,' he pointed to the perfectly still water bed.

'Maybe we should've just let them,' Peter said impatiently.

'Why were they trying to drown you anyway?' it was obvious Lucy was trying to ease down the tension.

'They're Telmarines. It's what they do,' came the gruff, no-ease-in-tension reply.

'Telmarines? In Narnia?' Ed looked at me and I shrugged, thinking it out myself.

'Where've you been for the last few hundred years?' My heart skipped a beat. Hundred years?

'It's a bit of a long story,' Lucy said with a grin. A bit of a long story? A bit?

All was still for a few seconds as he stared at all of us and then his gaze landed on our intertwined hands.

'Oh no, you're it?' I raised an eye brow as Ed and I shared a look. 'You're the kings and queens of old? And you're the world famous Lady Dylexia? And who're you?' he added to Teria but didn't wait for her reply as Peter went forward.

'High King Peter the Magnificent,' he held out his hand that the dwarf stared at questioningly.

'You probably could've left out the last part,' Lucy said slowly and I saw the dwarf smile.

'Probably,' he chuckled. Peter took his sword out of its cover and held it towards the dwarf.

'You might be surprised,'

'Oh, you don't wanna do that boy,' the dwarf warned and Peter turned to us with a smile.

'Not me, him,' Ed let go of my hand and took out his own sword as Peter offered his to the dwarf. He looked at it insecurely before holding it, and it weighed him down to the ground; Teria smirked as Ed threw me a smile.

And then suddenly, the little man attacked and punched Ed right between his eyes, making me gasp and Teria screamed, while Lucy shouted his name. Susan just rolled her eyes.

'Oh, you alright?' the dwarf was seriously pissing me off as he charged at Ed, but a few jumps, blows and turns and Ed was pointing his sword at the unarmed little man.

'Blimey,' he said out of breath. 'Maybe that horn worked after all,'

'What horn?' Lucy asked in a questioning tone, and I fleetingly remembered Susan finding hers in the trunk. Unless…

'Oh the real horn. The telmarines stole it and placed a decoy as to not make anyone miss it,' the dwarf shrugged, tugging at his dirty sleeves.

'What's your name?' Teria spoke after what seemed like forever, wrinkling her nose up, obviously not interested.

'Trumpkin,' was his reply.

'That's a pretty name,' Lucy said shyly and I raised an eyebrow at her. Ya think?

'So what do you know about these Telmarines?' Peter asked sharply, changing the subject abruptly. Trumpkin looked at him and pointed to the water.

'I was held captive for about a week. I only know there's a Prince Caspian who joined the Narnians and summoned you here,' Trumpkin said, running his hands through his beard.

'Well then it's settled,' Ed looked at me and then at his siblings. 'We find this Prince Caspian, ask him what his problem is, solve it and then go to bed,' I laughed out loud but not as loud as Teria who was holding her stomach laughing artificially. 'Oh that's hilarious Ed! I love your sense of humour!'

Ignoring her, everyone went to what they were doing. Trumpkin and Peter were doing something to the boat, Susan and Lucy took Teria to get her a more appropriate dress and Ed just pulled me behind him towards the alcove, his strides long and firm.

He sat me down on a rock and seated himself in front of him, giving me a smile. There was an awkward silence before I noticed a small bruise forming on his forehead where Trumpkin had hit him.

'You're hurt,' I breathed and put my hand on his forehead, gently pressing down upon the bruise. He didn't even wince.

'Then do something about it,' Ed challenged me playfully, but I ignored it and leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on his bump. He closed his eyes, apparently enjoying the sensation and feeling braver, I trailed my lips down his nose and placed them on his own. His hands immediately, gently buried themselves in my hair around my neck, his lips gently moving with mine. There was no roughness, I just felt weightless, nothing else existed as I laced my arms around his neck, leaning in, my body pressed against his chest as his right hand rubbed circles in my back, his lips still on mine. I ran my hands through his hair, ruffling it more than he would've liked, but he didn't seem to mind. Nothing could ruin this now…

A scream. That's all I heard and Ed and I sprang apart, my breath quickened, Ed's hair sticking out at weird angles. We saw, with much irritation, Teria standing there in a Narnian dress her mouth open. Susan came hurrying towards her and looked at us with a smile. I noticed our position for the first time; me, between Ed's legs, his arms around me, our faces inches apart. Susan had just one thing to say.

'Aw!'

**So, whadaya think? Random? Bad? Good? Review!**


	4. Into the adventure

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 4: Into the adventure**

I sat motionless in the boat, pressed against Edmund's chest as he rowed the boat from his side, Peter doing the same in front of us. Lucy and Trumpkin looked around, Susan was absentmindedly tracing the edge of her arrow and Teria was just staring at Ed star struck. I sighed, looking around and straightening up, pushing closer to Susan's shoulder.

'They're so still,' I looked at Lucy staring at the trees on the cliffs up overhead, and I fleetingly remembered the dyrads. Trumpkin looked unfazed.

'They're trees. What do you expect?'

'They used to dance,' Lucy shot back softly still looking around.

**(Warning: I don't remember this dialogue. I think it was that)**

'Well, doesn't make much of a difference now does it?' Trumpkin grunted and Peter stared at him pointedly.

'Take us to the Narnians and it will,' he muttered audibly and I smiled. He was right; it would.

'So Dylexia,' I uncomfortably looked at Teria who was looking at me with a smile; a very poisonous one, mind you. 'How long have you been engaged?' Did she bat her eyelashes at Ed?

'A year,' he replied shortly and that sure shut Teria up. Apparently he wasn't interested; one little bit. She shifted towards Peter uncomfortably and the boat dangerously wobbled towards my side.

'Teria,' Lucy warned in a low voice but she shifted again, standing up straight and _walking_ towards me. My edge suddenly wobbled and Ed grabbed my hand. Only, he was a teeny bit late. One more stomp of a step from Teria and I stumbled backwards, Ed's hand closing on air. That's it; I fell backwards, right into the icy water under our boat.

Oh shoot.

**Edmund's POV:**

I glared at Teria who was fake-gasping as Susan looked over the edge where she was sitting.

'I can't see her!' was her frantic report. Throwing Teria another glare as she muttered apologies over and over, I let go of the oars and dove right in. I looked around, holding my breath and keeping my eyes open, ready to grab any human that came my way. And then, I saw Dylexia, unconscious and floating, her hair around her face. I swam towards her and grabbing a hold of her waist, surfaced right beside the boat, gasping for breath. Peter held out a hand and I took it, pulling Dylexia in with me. Teria instantly came to me.

'I'm so sorry, are you alright, I didn't mean to…,'

'Don't even talk to me,' I growled, rubbing Dylexia's back as she choked into my chest. Holding her close, I just glared at Teria and prayed to God to wake her up. I didn't feel like kissing her.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I woke up again, drenched and cold, pressed against Ed's chest, feeling nausea. You know how we're 70% water, trust me, I was 100% by now. Coughing and choking, I sat up, pulling my hair out of my face as they stuck awkwardly to my cheeks.

'I'm so sorry Dy,' I flinched as she used Ed's very personal nickname. 'I'm happy because you didn't die,'

'I don't like that rhyme,' Lucy shot immediately, causing Ed to smirk and Peter to smile. Susan just, let's just say, she hates Teria. More than you could imagine.

'Shore ahead, you wanna go to Beruna or what?' Trumpkin sounded impatient.

'What's in Beruna?' Ed asked curiously as I warmed myself from his body heat.

'The Telmarines are there building a bridge or somethin','

Beruna it is then.

**Edmund's POV:**

As we pulled out on the shore, I let go of Dylexia to get myself out and then slipped my arm around her again, enjoying the look of distaste on Teria's face. Let her suffer.

'You alright?' I whispered to Dylexia as she shuddered violently. She just nodded feebly and buried her head in my shoulder as I rubbed her back. Something told me that Teria was no good at all.

'Hello there,' my head snapped up as Lucy yelled hellos to a large bear that looked at her hungrily. Oh no!

As the bear charged towards her, she ran backwards and I stretched my free arm wide, ready to catch her if she collided with me but instead she tripped and she fell.

Right in the bear's range.

I heard Peter yell her name and ran towards the screaming Lucy yelling at Susan in the process.

'Shoot Susan shoot!'

And then suddenly, an arrow whirred through the air and hit the bear squarely in the chest where it howled and fell. I withdrew my outstretched arm and pressing a kiss to Dylexia's soaked forehead, looked at Susan who was looking at Trumpkin.

He had fired? Wow.

**(Forgot this dialogue too! Sorry!)**

'How come he didn't stop?' Lucy muttered as Peter held her close. Teria was the first to express her stupid emotions.

'He was a bear! A wild bear! What do you expect? Him to talk? You crack me up!' Something told me Teria wasn't laughing at all and growling at her, I looked at Peter who was soothing Lu.

'I don't think he was a tame bear,'

'Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become,' Trumpkin grunted, plunging his dagger in the bear's wound, making Dylexia flinch and Teria let out a loud 'Eww!' I hate this girl, trust me.

'So, if I'm not wrong, we're on the Lone Islands,' Susan suggested but Peter shook his head.

'No, we're near River Rush. Quickest way to get to Beruna is to cross it,'

'There's no crossing at Rush,' Trumpkin shot back. Peter seemed unfazed.

'Follow me,'

I started to walk before Dylexia just fell where she was, clutching her ankle. I bent down, looking at her with concern, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear; her face was contorted in pain, as she held onto my shoulder.

'Oldest trick in the book,' Teria said in a singsong voice and I threw her a questioning look as tears poured out of Dylexia's eyes.

'She's just pretending so that you can carry her again,'

'Oh shut up,' For once, I loved Peter. No, not like that, just…shut it.

'I'll prove it you!' Before anyone could stop her, Teria bent down and ripped her odd flat shoe (convert maybe) off her foot. The scream that came out of her mouth made me want to murder that Teria right there and then.

Her convert was dripping with blood.

Her foot was caked with blood as she cried harder than I could ever imagine. I glared at Teria who looked at the foot and then at Dylexia and then dropped the shoe on the beach, ewwing.

'For once, stop acting like an idiot,' Trumpkin growled at her as she wiped the blood on her hands straight on his head. Lucy gasped and went to wipe it right away. She is so in love.

'What happened Dy?' I asked her as she sobbed in my shoulder. She threw me a tearful glare and whined.

'I don't know!'

Patiently, everyone waited as Lucy dropped a drop of her cordial in her mouth and her sobbing ceased and her tears turning dry as she the wound healed leaving only dried blood. Teria seemed freaked out of her mind.

'How the…,'

'Let's go,' Peter muttered and Dy smiled as I blew a raspberry at his back in a very unkingly way.

**Dylexia's POV:**

We walked silently, my hand in Ed's as Peter pompously led us. Lucy whined.

'I don't remember this way,'

'That's the problem with girls; they can't carry a map in their heads,' Peter was pissing me off.

'That's because our heads have something in them,' Lucy shot back and I smiled. We kept walking pointlessly, Teria whining about her high heels she had refused to change.

'My feet hurt!' she whined.

'Shut up,' Trumpkin advised and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Teria threw me a glare and I shifted closer to Ed who put an arm around my waist.

'I wish he'd just listen to the DLF,' Lucy muttered to Susan and climbing up on a rock, Ed helped me up and looked at the girls with a bold question mark on his face.

'DLF?'

'Dear little friend,' Lucy threw Trumpkin a smile and Ed grinned at him while I smiled, going on ahead. Trumpkin looked unfazed.

'That's not all patronizing, is it?' he replied deadpan. I smiled quietly but froze in my tracks as Teria's voice hit my ears.

'So Ed, what made you choose Dylexia Carter when there are more potential girls like, me…,' Tears welled up my eyes until I felt a warm hand hold mine and I smiled at Ed who threw an arm around me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

'Let her holler,' he muttered against my lips before pulling back and walking ahead, practically pressed to my side. I looked at Peter who was looking blankly at a wall up ahead.

'I'm not lost,'

'No,' Trumpkin agreed. 'You're just goin' the wrong way,'

'You said the Telmarines are building a fort at Beruna, and the fastest way to get there is to cross the River Rush,' Peter said with a deadpan expression.

'Well, unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing at River Rush,' Trumpkin replied as much deadpan.

'That explains it then,' Peter replied with a bright smile. 'You're mistaken,'

Ed helped me up the cliff that Peter was sure led to some crossing even I didn't really remember. Teria also held out a hand expectantly but she got Trumpkin and helped herself up herself sulkily. Lucy just shrugged.

I walked ahead, looking at the familiar, dole landscape before Ed put a hand in front of my waist, making me halt in my tracks just in time as I looked down the cliff, deep and shallow, the River Rush flowing down below, looking like a narrow strip of water.

'You see,' everyone turned to Susan who had on a know-it-all look. 'Over time, water erodes Earth's soil, carving deeper,'

'Oh shut up,' Peter advised before turning to us. 'Well, we weren't _lost_,' I realized the man had a point. Ed turned to Trumpkin ignoring Teria who smiled flirtatiously at him.

'Is there a way down?'

'Yeah, fallin',' came the oh-so-brilliant remark. Peter gestured to everyone to follow him before Lucy stared at something intently across the gorge. I followed her gaze and I swear I caught a disappearing glimpse of gold.

'Aslan?' I echoed. Lucy was surer of it and wore an ear to ear grin.

'Aslan!'

'Where?' Peter tried to see it too.

'Don't you see? He's right over…,' I followed her gaze and didn't see anything. '…there,' Lucy's voice trailed off.

We walked back to the gorge feeling stupider than ever. No one had seen Aslan though Ed had believed her and everyone took the other way to Beruna, but there was one little problem. The place was packed with Telmarines hammering away into large war machines. Deciding it was not a good way to go, we went back to the strip of River Rush and Peter decided to give Lucy a chance.

'Is this where you think you saw Aslan?' he asked her gently though Lucy glared at him.

'I don't think I saw him. I did. Gosh I wish you'd stop acting like grownups,'

'I…am a grownup,' Trumpkin said slowly and Ed and I shared a smile.

I sat on the log as the boys collected heather for sleeping that night. We had surprisingly gotten across the gorge, Teria had complained about how her feet hurt…again and all was good. Then suddenly, Ed announced he was going for firewood.

'I'll come with you,' I gently said and he held out his hand. I quietly followed him into the woods, as he collected the logs we needed before I heard an ominous growling behind me. Apprehensively, I turned to Ed and then looked over my shoulder and yelped.

It was a giant tiger.

And it wasn't tame.

And it lunged at me.

**So, whadaya think o' the cliffy? Line's getting old. Just review!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

Hey y'all! I know you want a chapter but I'm away from home and my computer's having concussions. So I'll update on the 4th of January which is my birthday! Okay, so just as an overview, Dylexia's going to be sick for the most of the next chapter.

Yours only,

Xtreme.


	6. Love Sick

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 5: Love Sick**

I couldn't move a muscle as the tiger jumped at me, nor could I register when it bit my arm but all I knew was that a blade plunged right into it and it fell on me, my nose faintly picking up the scent of blood.

'Dy?' I faintly heard as Ed pulled the dead tiger off of me. My eyes were closed and I could barely breathe out of shock and immense pain in my right forearm. I vaguely remembered being hoisted in someone's arms before I passed out.

I faintly heard a cricket chirping in the distance as I managed to make out where I was. It felt like soft grass around my legs but I could register that my head rested on a strong concrete floor or something which was heaving up and down. As I shifted a little on the 'floor', I felt fingers running softly through my hair and a pair of lips pressed to the top of my head.

No prizes for guessing what that floor was though.

It was Ed's chest. Duh.

'Hey,' he softly breathed as I sat up, shaking my head and pulling my hair out of my eyes. I looked at the place the tiger had bit me and saw only a small scar, slightly reddened, but trust me; it didn't hurt one teeny bit.

'What…what happened?' I found it difficult to speak and my head was, now that I noticed, splitting with pain.

'You passed out and we gave you the cordial, but you still had this sudden fever which propped out of nowhere, so Lucy tried another drop and it made it worse,'

Can you imagine that Ed said that in one breath?

My head still spinning, I blinked a little to adjust my vision before letting myself fall freely forward, right into Ed's awaiting arms. His grip had a tension I could sense.

'You okay?' he asked apprehensively as I mumbled words even I didn't make out.

'Ed,' I heard Lucy say before I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust myself to the darkness as hands ran through my hair again and I took a shaky breath before sitting up and rubbing my forehead to get rid of the pain. A warm, larger than mine hand covered my small one and rubbing it. I couldn't help it; I just stumbled forward and felt Ed embrace me, rubbing my back.

'Eddie, is she okay?' I heard Susan and felt Ed murmur something. I didn't get it; the cordial always worked. It had to work.

Not today though.

I felt the sounds dying down and with a crunch of leaves, I heard a dramatic sigh.

'Is she okay Ed?' A pang of pain went through me again; Teria.

'Yes,' reply short and cold. Cool.

'Is she okay?' I heard Teria repeat as I snuggled into Ed again.

'It's the same answer to 'Are you retarded, Teria,'' his voice was smooth and despite my pain, I giggled feebly as Teria muttered something and walked off. Listening to her dying footsteps, I looked up at Ed who leaned in and captured my lips in his for a brief moment before looking at me.

'Ed?' I mumbled sleepily as he hugged me close. He fell silent so I continued.

'What…what is the answer to Teria, are you retarded?' I heard him chuckle and he muttered a 'yes'. But I wasn't okay and I didn't even have the strength to say my mind, so I fell asleep again.

'Leave me alone!' I shouted weakly as Peter and Edmund sat me down on a tree stump and Susan stirred a mushy looking deep brown liquid with a dirty looking leaf. It was faint dawn and I had very violently been shook awake from a slumber where Ed couldn't breathe. Lucy figured that if the cordial didn't work on this mysterious fever, they would just stir up a Hon potion to heal it. Trust me, Hon wasn't derived from Honey at all; it was horrible and I had a pretty vague idea from the golden age what had happened when they fed it to me.

'Come on Dy, drink!' Ed put the small bowl to my lips, forcing the liquid down my throat and I choked as the ill tasting thick liquid entered my throat. But I instantly felt better too and my forehead pain ceased. I just slumped on Ed, breathing heavily and out of nowhere I mumbled 'I need a walk,'

Leave it to Ed to fulfill it.

'Teria's as annoying as you put her to be,' Ed mumbled, as I clung to his arm, walking around the forest, giving my legs a move. They had almost cracked when I had first tried to pace.

'Anything my lady wants other than this?' Ed asked me and I, almost in a trance and barely aware what I was saying mumbled something that sounded like 'kiss me,'

Ed blinked at me, then looked at the partially lightened forest around us and pressed his lips to mine softly. What neither of us saw coming was my reaction.

I just pulled him down, my hands on either sides of his face, my kissing vigorous and fiery. I couldn't even understand why I was acting like this, I just felt like I needed this, it was amazing, it was…

Someone cleared their throat just as Ed was getting serious and he slowly detached his lips from mine, looking with an annoyed expression towards Teria who stood there in disbelief.

'Why do you two kiss so much?' she asked and I looked from Ed to her before Ed replied in the patient, smooth voice he used with her.

'Because we're in love,'

Aw, isn't my boyfriend adorable!

We went back to the camp site, hopelessly stalked by Teria who seemed determined not to leave us alone. Peter and Lu were gone, and Susan and Trump were fast asleep. We had barely set a foot forward towards them when suddenly, we heard clanging metal and Lucy scream something distantly. That sure woke Susan and Trump up and we raced to where Ed thought the voice had come from.

It was pure pandemonium. Peter aiming his sword at a dark haired young man who harshly asked him,

'Yes, and who are you?'

Susan ironically screamed Peter's name right on cue and the boy looked at the sword in front of him which turned to be Peter's.

'High King Peter,'

'I believe you called,' Ed and I rolled our eyes as Peter acted like a pompous ass again. I immediately knew who the guy was.

Prince Caspian.

**So sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Well, there you go! And the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow!**

**Xtreme**


	7. Insecurities

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 6: Insecurity**

I gazed at Prince Caspian sleepily as Lucy called a small adorable mouse cute and they talked about how they were settled at the How, some place where Aslan's stone table was, cracked and all like always. I took a step forward as Caspian started to lead us and immediately, I felt myself wobble and stagger. Thankfully Ed caught me and looking into his chocolate orbs tinted with cerulean, I fainted. Again.

I blinked my eyes, once, twice before closing them again. Something was creeping inside of me and I felt it like some sick liquid like Hon was eating my nerves out. I felt a hand on my forehead and a lingering kiss on my mouth which I responded to for a second and realized I was too weak to do it any longer. Ed pulled back and I thought I heard slow, gentle hooves before a calloused hand touched my cheek and I heard a low murmur. Opening my eyes, my vision cleared after two blinks and I saw the entire Pevensies and Caspian crowded on me.

'What?' I snapped in a weak voice, and everyone hurriedly backed out including Ed. Blinking again to firmly restore my fading vision, I saw a centaur join Ed above me. Now that I noticed, there was something soft and grassy under me and my surroundings were warm and yellowy.

'How are you my lady?' the centaur spoke in a deep voice as I tried to see through the pain and haziness. The centaur spoke again and I tried to keep track.

'When that tiger bit you, either there was some amount of poison in its teeth or you were just not immune enough, but you have a whole poison mingled with your blood,' I blinked at the centaur and then groaned a little. Frankly, I felt like Bella Swan right now; pulling problems like a magnet. The centaur looked apologetic.

'I'll have to take it out,'

I raised my eye brow at him but before I could retort in any way, he plunged a blade right into my forearm where the faded scar from the tiger attack was. The pain was more intense than before and I screamed out loud, glaring at everyone who covered their ears. My almost blinded eyes travelled to my forearm and I gaped at it through the haziness.

There was no blood. It was a sick bluish green liquid seeping down my sleeve. I saw the centaur frowning as normal blood replaced the unknown alien blood. The pain got better and I felt the creepy Hon sensation die down.

'Who on earth fed her Hon potion?' the centaur asked in anger and disbelief; Susan could only giggle nervously.

By early evening, I was a lot better, my arm bandaged and all. But I was terribly bored sitting all alone in a secluded corner of the How as everyone debated on whether Miraz's castle was to be attacked. Side note: Miraz is the whole villain thing, Caspian's uncle who kicked him out, wants throne, typical story…

Anyways, back to the real world, here I was as Ed raised the point that they would starve in the How if they stayed put. Long arguments short…they decided on the attack the next night. Insert a groan here.

'Hey,' I softly acknowledged Ed as he sat down on the heather beside me. The How mysteriously trickled empty at once except for Teria who sat in the corner observing us. Ignoring her placidly, Ed took my face in his hands and pulled me gently to his chest, where I kept my head listening to his oddly soothing heartbeat. He caressed my bandages and I took a shaky breath, trying to inhale as much of him as possible. His scent was intoxicating, like berries and mangoes and that faint gun powder I still remembered.

Hearing him chuckle a bit, I looked up as he grinned at me.

'What?'

'Nothing really,' he replied casually, rubbing my back, having no idea whatsoever what that did to me. It drove me up the walls or something.

'Shouldn't you be somewhere?' I flinched at the harshness of his voice, and was glad to see he pointed _that_ at Teria who pouted and left without a retort. I gaped at her retreating back before something caught me off guard.

If I had ever imagined Ed controlled by hormones, this was the moment it turned to reality. Without a second explanation, he took me roughly by the shoulders and crushed, yes crushed, his lips to mine, almost knocking me backwards as he almost got on top of me, kissing me like he never had before; and I gave in to his scent, pulling him closer, a bit surprised on what brought this on. After about a vigourous ten seconds, he pulled apart looking at him as I stared into his brown orbs questioningly.

'Sorry,' he breathed and I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

'You're an am-amazing kisser you know that right?' I muttered as he played with my hair, now fully on top of me, propped up on his elbows to keep himself from crushing me.

'So um…,' I tried to distract myself from Ed's breathtaking motions as he ran his fingers down my face casually. 'I…,' damn it I was stuttering. 'Um…what brought that on?' my voice was still shaky and nervous as he trailed his lips down my jaw bone to my cheek and back. I heard him smirk.

'You just looked so cute. I needed that. I hope you don't mind,' he said in such a tone that clearly meant he didn't mind me minding at all. And I didn't.

'Sire?' I snapped my eyes at a fawn standing in the doorway with a sheepish look on his face and flushed right there and then. Ed just stayed where he was, his hands caressing my face, not in the least moving from the kind of awkward position we were in.

'The High King wants you to plan strategies for tomorrow,' the faun was still flushed. Ed looked at him briefly out of the corner of his eye and all he had to say was…

'Get out,'

Ouch, that was harsh.

I lay in bed that night, a smile still playing on my lips as I thought about Ed and me. He had only been this romantic on the night of our first kiss and the night when he proposed to me. He had finally been _forced_ to leave less than ten minutes later when he asked the fawn to get out by a very angry Peter, who as much looked wooed, didn't really take the romantic side story. I didn't see Ed since.

And now it was nightfall, and he was probably sleeping.

Throwing all thoughts away, I fell asleep uneasily, trying to forget the fact that there was going to be a war soon.

The next morning turned out to be sunny and bright, quite against my expectations. I had expected it to be gloomy and rainy, but it was innocent and fresh, indicating something was good today. But wars are never good. I thought to myself pouting.

'Dylexia,' I looked at Teria who was standing in the doorway with an annoyed expression on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her as she came and sat heavily down on the edge of my heather.

'Look,' she had on a very serious look that made my fears return again. Seeing my nervousness she laughed bitterly, and it sent shivers down my spine. 'Look,' she repeated. 'I love Ed, and I want him like, real bad. So I would please request you to stay away from ma man,'

An invisible knife plunged inside of my heart and a lump stuck in my throat as Teria casually got up and trotted outside. I also got out of the warm heather on shaky legs and went outside of the How, a sense of insecurity settling deep inside of me. She was better than me; Ed had no reason to reject her.

And then I saw him, sitting there on a log, drinking from something, talking to Teria with a large smile he usually gave me. I couldn't help it and without a reason I burst into loud tears which Ed noticed, even from there. Oh shoot.

'Dy!' he yelled after me but I ran towards the woods, my insecurities flashing within me. So I did what I felt was right; I sunk against a tree trunk in a spot where the sunlight didn't reach and sat there, crying my eyes out. He chose me, and even though in a corner of my mind, I knew my insecurities were stupid, I couldn't help feeling they were true. Who wouldn't choose Teria, she was perfect and rich. Who would choose me, me the neglected, me the orthodox.

Approaching footsteps caught my attention and I saw it was only Ed, making his way towards me with a worried expression. I hid my face in my knees as I felt him sit beside me and pull my head to rest on his chest.

'What's wrong?' his voice was gentle, testing and I sniffed, realizing how stupid I was. Ed would never leave me.

'Nothing. Emotional breakdown,'

'Why?'

'Um…,' I searched for an answer, so I went with the truth. 'I was insecure. I…I thought…you…you'd choose Teria instead of me because I wasn't good enough and…,'

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine softly for a second.

'Regardless,' he muttered. 'I always thought you were retarded,'

**So, good, bad. Review. Please!**


	8. Following is not a good ideapart 2

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 7: Following is not a good idea-part 2**

'Please,' I whined, stalking Ed all over the How, earning some weird stares from everyone. He sighed and turned with a hapless expression.

'Dy, I'm saying this one last time. You are not going with us,'

'But…,'

He cut me off by running his fingers on my lips and using them to pull me closer, gave me a soft kiss, that made Reepicheep 'aw' but after a glare from Ed, he fled. I just stared at him.

'Look, it's too dangerous,'

'I know that,' I snapped and he sighed in dejection.

'You are not going,' his voice had authority, declaration, an order. I stared at his retreating back and a sense of rebellion coursed through me. He doesn't own me. Forget about wooing Glenstorm into taking me. I was following.

Again…

-As the army went, held up for two minutes as Ed's hormones took over again, I tiptoed inside the How to where Lucy kept her things. Silently, I stole her dagger and Susan's bow and arrows that lay not too far from me. Looking around, I was about to jump out the How's only window when a constant clapping behind me made me almost fall off the sill. There stood Teria in all her glory, clapping sarcastically.

'Bravo Dy,' she almost spit it out, but I was filled with too much courage to let her dampen me. So I shrugged, gave her a "non-of-your-business" look and jumped out. Who cares if she told anyone?

I was almost regretting leaving the warmth of the How, as I tripped for the umpteenth time. It was cold, dark and a lantern which I held was giving in. Plus, I so eloquently didn't have any idea where the castle was. I just figured it'd be big.

Why I was so desperate to join the army?

I was scared. I was scared that if something happened to Ed and I wasn't there, I'd die on the inside. So mostly, I was scared to death about his safety, and a little adventure is better than all the apprehension.

Right?

Who cares what you guys think?

Back to point…

For the first time in my life, I finally reached where I wanted to go. The castle stood there ominously and the Narnian army stood just a few feet from where I stood hidden, their backs almost leering at me. Slipping away silently, I made my way towards the castle, but before I could even get close, a large bell started ringing. And the commotion was spite less! As I heard someone from the Narnians yell 'Charge' the army narrowly missed trampling me and entered the courtyard with a large yell. I followed, my eyes searching for that hormone dominated guy I so loved.

And that's when I realized…

I have to fight?

Nervously looking around at all the fighters, I took Lucy's dagger out and plunged it into one's "area", who howled so loud, I almost felt sorry. I killed another and another and another…

This is fun!

And then suddenly I saw Ed up there, scanning the place. I frantically waved at him and his eyes met mine. I could tell he recognized me…

Because he didn't look pleased.

Scratch that, he looked murderous.

And without thinking, I ran up to him, ignoring his large yell. And when I was halfway up to him, ignoring a minotaur's large "Lady Dylexia?", I noticed a whole out of archers beside me.

Everything happened in slow motion. I froze where I was before a piercing pain shot through my side and Ed pushed me into a dark closed room, closing the door with his foot.

**Edmund's POV:**

I looked at Dy under me, my anger disappearing as I saw an arrow plunged in her side. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, I tried to calm her down as she obviously couldn't breathe.

'What were you thinking?' I snapped at her, my anger's cause mainly worry. She couldn't breathe. This was seriously the most random thing she had ever done. Walking into a war, greeting me so casually, getting hit; my eyes travelled to her side where an arrow was sticking out from. Gently, wiping her tears away that just kept coming, I took it out.

The way she screamed tore me to pieces. Stupid Dy.

I lifted her to a darker corner of the room as men slammed against the door, the combat in full swing. Pressing my lips to hers, I rubbed her shoulders, pressing down on her wound to stem the flow of blood. She only passed out on me.

Typical.

The door suddenly broke down and I lifted her with an alert air backing out into the balcony.

'Now where you gonna go?' the man had a strong American accent and I felt uncomfortable at his leering. His companion followed him soon after and aimed arrows at us. Looking down the concrete designed border, I saw Myth staring at me with a very griffin-ish grin. Giving the two men a very teasing smile, I let myself drop through the open spaces and landed effortlessly on Myth, who took off towards the exit. The sight down made me sick; loads of Narnians and Telmarines lay dead or unmoving, but right now, it was Dylexia I was worried about, and now that I thought about it, she had gone cold. Looking at her in panic, I saw a thing that made me double over.

She had stopped breathing.

**Whadaya think o' the cliffy? Old line, new drama. Should I kill her? Review to tell me!**


	9. Misunderstandingbig time!

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding…big time!**

**Edmund's POV:**

I burst into tears, right there and then. Myth stared at me and then at Dylexia's unmoving body and then back at me.

'What is she doing here?'

'Was,' I muttered, holding her…dead…body close, longing to hear that soothing intakes of breath and that drumming of her heart but it wasn't coming back.

It was gone. Lost. Done.

Dylexia Carter was done.

And just like that, I kept crying, burying my head in her hair, aware of Myth's saddened eyes watching me as the How drew closer. My heart was aching. I was actually wishing for death so I could be with her. Stupid and reckless, yet so warm and amazing; I wanted to give up everything to bring her back.

But Aslan had seen it fit to call her back and I had to live with it.

My tears had ceased by the time we reached the How and Myth flew down. Peter and Caspian were big time mad at each other, but my numb senses didn't catch a word of their argument. All I could stare at was _her_ motionless body, who less than 24 hours earlier, had kissed me with everything we had. And just like that, she was gone.

'Stop it!' I heard someone scream loudly as Peter and Caspian reached the "to the kill" stage and I vaguely realized it was me. Lucy was busy tending to Trumpkin, who recovered in less than a minute as I lay Dy down beside him. Lucy gasped and raised the cordial, but I stopped her.

'She's gone,'

The gasp that went up was unbelievably loud. Lucy burst into tears, Susan was muttering something about recklessness and Peter just stayed there, a mask of indifference of his face but I knew better.

'What are you talkin' 'bout?' Trumpkin frowned at me, his small hand at her pulse. I repeated my words clearly and without emotion.

'She's…gone,'

'Don't you talk to me like I'm some sort o' sick retarded! She's alive, genius,' his words filled me with a tiny twinge of hope as he snatched the cordial almost dangerously from Lucy and quickly poured a drop in her. Everyone, especially me, held their breath. Long moments passed.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I floated, damn yeah I did! I didn't feel any sort of pain. It was a dreamy sensation that made me feel weightless. I didn't need an Einstein to tell me I was dead. But what about Ed, my mind reminded me, but I almost selfishly didn't care. The feeling was too priceless to give away.

And then I saw trusty boy there with a large smile. I walked towards him and even when my feet didn't hit the ground, I reached him with floating warmth.

'You are good with where you are I see,' he said and I nodded, too weightless to even speak.

'It is not your time to be in my country yet, daughter of Eve,'

'But…,' I protested, and suddenly he disappeared, the white clear atmosphere turning dark and hazy. A large orange creature appeared out of the blue and I screamed, the weightlessness disappearing in a flash.

And then suddenly, I was in someone's arms which were soothing me.

'Ssh, ssh, it's okay, you're with me,' I heard Ed and then I knew I wasn't dead. Pulling my head back with a panicked expression, I looked up at Ed who looked relieved , like he found something important that he lost.

'Dy!' Susan yelled and soon the entire Pevensie family, Caspian included, were huddled together around me in a group hug. And beyond that tight bone crushing, I heard Ed.

'Never scare me like that again,'

And that was enough for me.

'So, what punishment should we give you were being so reckless?' Ed pulled me towards him as I walked in with him. The entire family had been thoughtful enough to give us some privacy and were out there, grieving over the deceased. I just grinned at him and ran outside, leaving him laughing.

**Edmund's POV:**

Note to self: I believed in Aslan even more now. He was the man! He was the boss!

That's very L.A. isn't it?

Smiling faintly to myself, I sat down on my heather, lovingly listening to Dy giggle at something from outside. Moving my hand dreamily, my hand fell on a crumpled paper and I picked it up.

_Ed,_

_Meet me at the back of the How at sunset._

_You know who I am._

I smiled again. Of course I knew who she was.

No prizes for guessing. Literally.

Dy avoided me and giggled at the sight of me all day. I didn't push it, I knew she wanted to surprise me. Teria was distant, not that I cared though. I just treasured Dy all day, from a distance because she was being too giggly and girly with Lucy. Peter and Caspian hated it because quote "we had lost too much, and all they can do is laugh?" Nobody seemed to mind though. Everyone was glad to have Dy back.

Dusk came a little too late and I waited till it was a little dark so that I could enjoy our "date" as she put it properly. Lucy sensed my excitement.

'You having a rendezvous with Dy tonight aren't you? She's awfully excited about something, too,' she sounded casual and I was glad she didn't push the topic of my love life further.

As soon as the sun slipped below the horizon, I dashed out, earning glares from Peter but I couldn't care less. I just fled towards the back, before a pair of lips tackled mine. Playfully, I wrapped my arms around her waist and shoved my tongue inside her mouth, and that made her moan.

And that's when I realized.

It wasn't Dy.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I skipped happily towards the back of the How, ecstatic at that message Ed had left me. After my near death, we hadn't seen much of each other. I got the message so I knew I had to avoid him. And he kept throwing me that look too, which clearly meant he knew everything.

A moan made me halt right in my tracks and I saw, with a sinking heart, the scene in front of me.

A girl hidden in the shadows lip locked with Ed, who had his arms around her waist. She almost forcefully had his hair under her hands. Tears stung at the back of my eyes, as Ed freed himself and I saw who the girl was.

Teria.

So I ran. Just like that.

**Another Cliffy! And my second update in one day! Cool!**


	10. Beats meow!

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 9: Beats me…ow**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I ran blindly through the forest, my heartbreak turning into full fledged anger running boldly through my veins. I halted right there and then, my tears running down my cheeks, my face contorting in pain and anger. He chose me, for once someone chose_me_ over Teria. And then he leaves me a note, deliberately shows me that he's breaking up and just stays where he is. If that guy expected me to cry over him, I was going to beat him within an inch of his life. Oh scratch that, I'd beat him up anyway.

**Edmund's POV:**

I stayed where I was, staring at Dylexia's retreating back in shock as Teria ran her fingers up my chest. Suddenly absorbing my surroundings, I shoved that…that vile daughter of a ~beep~ away, restraining myself from hitting her. She smiled at me flirtatiously.

'Leave her,' she slurred in an almost drunken way as I took a step towards where Dy disappeared. I gave her one last glare before running off to where she ran to. The forest wasn't safe. And Teria wasn't either.

I ran and ran through the darkened wilderness, my panic levels rising. And then I saw her, standing with her back against the tree, not looking upset. I cautiously approached her.

'Dy,'

'Oh hey,' I blinked. She sounded bubbly. Maybe she didn't see anything after all. I was relieved and fully stood in front of her.

'I was so bummed you'd be mad at me and…,'

Before I knew it, her face clouded over with rage and a sharper than I could've imagined punch landed straight on my nose. I stared at her, as she continued punching me in any part she could reach.

'Ow, what…,' I gasped as she started the tirade session.

'You…chose…me…and…then…you…go…and…kiss…Teria…of…all…people…,' with each word, a sharp punch landed on different parts of my body. It didn't hurt that much, but I was surprised all the same. Trying to stop her as tears of rage filled her eyes, I grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed my lips onto hers.

She squirmed but soon melted in my embrace, kissing me back with all the frustration out on the kiss. Pulling back, I saw her staring at me with a complaining expression.

'You chose me,' she whispered, her voice breaking at the end and her anger disappeared. I stroked her hair, desperate to convince her.

'You sent me that message…,' Dy's statement got me a little alert.

'I did?'

'Yes,' her answer was slow and cautious. And everything sunk in.

'Don't you see?'

'What?' she was confused.

'It was all part of Teria's pathetic plan. She invited us both to the same place so she could drive a wedge between us by making you see me kiss me. It was…preplanned,' my voice got an octave higher and realization dawned on her face slowly and gradually.

'You didn't send me the message?'

'No,' my reply was clear.

'I didn't either. That means, wow I hit you over nothing?' Her reply made me laugh out loud.

'But…,' suspicion clouded her features and I sighed in exasperation, bracing myself. 'How do I know if you're not lying?'

'You see right through me genius,' my reply was dry and she gave me an apologetic smile.

'Yeah, you coped with me for six years running; you can cope with me now,'

I just frowned at her, relieved.

We walked back to the How hand in hand, the misunderstanding lifting bit by bit. As soon as I set foot over the threshold, I immediately knew something was wrong.

And then I heard it.

A shriek, like a battle was in progress. So I made a shoot for it.

**Dylexia's POV:**

He made a dash for it at the vague sound of clanging and someone talking softly. I followed him, running as fast as I could and the sight of it made me halt in my tracks.

There was a wolf, trying its best to catch even a clump of Ed's flesh who obviously had the upper hand. Nikabrik lay there dead while Lucy and Trumpkin stared at each other, shocked. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was Peter with an outstretched hand towards a woman frozen in ice, who had a hand out. Peter cut his own palm with his sword and panicked, I looked at Ed who was running towards the back of the ice.

'Ed!' I screamed after him and less than a minute later, the ice shattered. And Ed appeared after from beyond it, staring blankly at Peter, sweating heavily.

'I know,' his voice was calm. 'You had it sorted.

**o.O.o.O**

I slid my hand into his as he breathed unevenly, gasping every once in a while. I stayed quiet. That awkwardness was still there, and I found it a little hard to believe that Ed wasn't lying. I was just being stupid.

'Dy,' he breathed, sitting down on Lucy's heather. He was sweating all over, and his hands were shaking. I sat down in front of him as he looked at me all pained. I was worried when he didn't reply.

'Ed?'

'Um…I need to lie down, could you tell Lucy to go to my heather?' I nodded and stared casually as he took his shirt off, pulling it off his head and lying down facing me.

'Ooh, abs,' I heard him groan as Teria stared at Ed's middle section with glazed eyes. I didn't blame her; initially, I was as star struck as she was. Not giving her a damn, Ed stared at her almost challengingly and pulled me down, crashing his lips onto mine. I heard Teria gasp, but he didn't give me time to melt into the embrace. He pulled back and I pouted. And then, with horrible realization, I figured the weird taste on my mouth, like cherries and apples?

Oh Aslan, this is priceless.

As Teria ran back down the How's entrance, obviously crying her plan had failed, I noticed Ed look at me with concern as I rubbed at my lips.

'My sweat's that bad?' he asked, pulling me in the heather covers beside him, his tone teasing.

'It's not the sweat,' I went with the truth. 'It's lip gloss,'

His reaction was priceless.

**So, anyone who's confused with the ending, ask me. And give me some more drama ideas, okay? It was Teria's lip gloss on him, okay? Get it? Of course you do.**

**Review,**

**Love,**

**Xtreme.**

**Cha!**


	11. Biggest nightmare

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 10: Biggest nightmare**

**Edmund's POV:**

I had to be dreaming.

Because if I wasn't, how was I back to the vulnerable fourteen year old, cowering in a corner of the white witch's lair?

I held a breath, looking at my shaking wrists, trying to register how I had even gotten there. I had seen the witch, true. I had smashed her ice smack in the middle, true. I had most embarrassingly been pointed out by Dy that I had _her_ lip _gloss_ on me, true.

But no one had told me I was gonna travel through time.

I held back tears, thinking about what sin I had done to deserve such a horrid situation. The warmth of the How was gone, and I could've given anything to see anyone, even Teria again.

My ears picked up the creaking sound of the gates in front of me opening, and what I saw made relief wash over me.

It was Dy, in her Los Angeles clothes walking towards me through the open bar gates. But she looked older, different, darker, evil-ller.

I didn't need an Einstein to tell me she wasn't the Dy I knew.

As she walked towards me with a monotone expression, her con-_verse_ making no sound on the ice whatsoever. I tried to smile as she bent down to my level, and then she…

Slapped me across the face.

Shock sunk in my senses as I took it in. Dylexia slapped me with a force her hands couldn't have. She threw her head back and laughed. Laughed like there was no tomorrow, but it wasn't her laugh. It was evil, dark, cold, uncaring.

I was going crazy or my head was playing tricks on me as Dy_lexia_ faced me with cold unfamiliar blue orbs which had malice dripping down from every corner.

'Weak, pathetic Edmund Pevensie,' her voice was cold; I shuddered violently just at her tone. It hurt me so much, I wished to wake up. But realization dawned soon enough, I wasn't dreaming.

I was the same lost little boy I used to be.

'You honestly thought I was in love with you? I, who could have so much better, I, who could do much better than _British_,' her voice cut me deep and tears welled up in my eyes. She didn't just stop there.

'No no, it's not, it's just that you fell for my stupid trick!'

And she laughed again.

Smoke surrounded me but it didn't make me cough. It was like the evil Dylexia was fading and the scene was dissolving. I looked around and found myself standing outside a church in London.

What the effing hell?

I stared around, panicked, convinced I was dreaming. But it wasn't a dream, it felt real. I ran around in search of some sort of mirror and I noticed my legs were longer, faster. I finally saw a shop window and stopped flat at what I saw.

It was me, but it wasn't me at all. I recognized my clump of hair and traces of myself on the man's face in front of me, and yet, the man in the reflection looked in his early thirties, and his hair was already graying. And yet, the man copied my every movement, his arms moving in harmony with mine as I ran a finger on the suit _I_ was wearing. In a daze and tearing my gaze away from my not so handsome reflection, I slowly made my way towards the church I had seen before and halted at the entrance.

Running a finger on the beautiful, almost divine woodwork of the door, I pushed it gently open and instantly regretted it. There was a wedding taking place and the groom, who BTW made my blood boil, was standing there proudly.

It was Jason Greger himself.

But no, I thought as I lightly laughed to myself, this _was_ a dream, he was dead. And then I saw Lucy beckoning to me frantically from a distance in the second row at the front and I awkwardly made my way towards her as she pulled me down beside her.

She too, looked older, and I noticed a graying man in his late thirties with a four to four old in his lap. He leaned over Lucy and hissed at me.

'Where have you been you tosspot?'

Peter? Wait _Peter?_

'I…,' I stopped short, my hand flying to my throat. My voice was hoarse, grown up.

Was this a dream or not? I was seriously losing it.

And then, I heard wedding bells and looked over my shoulder to see who the bride was. After a long, impatient wait, I saw the bride gliding down the aisle arm to arm with someone I recognized as Susan.

My heart dropped down my stomach and onto the floor, crashing into a million pieces.

Dylexia.

This _better_ be a dream.

She gave me a hearty wave as she passed me but I sat still, listening to the wedding progress, waiting as the girl of my dreams gave herself up to Greger.

And then, as their lips laced together in _holy matrimony_, I grabbed at my hair, the tears I had been holding crashing down on the floor, my life seemingly over.

And then, I didn't know how, I fell through a hole in the floor.

X$X$X$X$X$

'Ed!'

I heard _her_ shout and my eyes flew open, my breathing ragged as my chest up and down violently, my eyes trying to register to the blinding light torturing my sight. Slowly and painfully, I saw Dylexia there, looking panicked, her hand on my forehead.

'Ed, stop crying!' she seemed disturbed and close to tears as her shoulders shook. I looked at her unsurely before looking around.

It _was_ a dream. I was in the How as always, sixteen, successful and _not_ with a disastrous love life, the love of my life crying in front of me, her hand trailing down my face shakily. It was still dark, and I had yet to figure out where the light had come from.

'Dy, stop crying,' I breathed, getting a hold of myself, my hand covering hers, pulling her in for a hug, my free hand rubbing away the tears on my cheeks.

'I tried to…to…wake…y…you…u…up, but…b…but you kept crying a…and and…and,' I rubbed her back unsurely, a smile on my face as she sobbed into my bare chest.

'That's nothing to cry over,' I smiled, pulling her back and wiping her tears away as she sniffed with a frustrated expression on her face.

'You scared me! I thought you'd never wake up!' She stared shaking again but I cut her short by pressing a kiss to her forehead, making her shut up at once.

'Yeah, I just had the worst nightmare ever,' I didn't elaborate and she didn't pursue it. As I pulled back from her forehead, and pressed a kiss to her lips, I thought about it.

'Yeah,' I voiced my thoughts against her lips as a murmur. 'You're not getting rid of me that easy,'

**IMPORTANT: Please read!**

**Sooooo, I live! Yeah, I've just been studying hard you know, I'm such an angel! ~See my hallow~ (**_**Ting!) **_**LOL! But still, I didn't have much time, so please review and don't expect another chapter till this weekend, or maybe just do, I may get some free time, but late updates are gonna be there and don't sue me. And to Sonny13, I've been reading the Just's Guardian, but I haven't reviewed yet. That is your story, right? Am I mixing it up or something?**

**So, please review!**


	12. Jungle Havoc

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 11: Jungle havoc**

**(A/N: Wow, quick updates much? Enjoy!)**

**Dylexia's POV:**

It took a while for my panic to calm down, and it led to sunrise. Wow, long time much? But no seriously, Ed had scared me. He didn't wake up even when I kicked him _there_, and I couldn't really understand why he was crying and moaning my name over and over…and over. So naturally I panicked.

X$X$X$X$X$X$X

I felt myself gently hit the heather instead of the rock hard but warm surface I had been laying on. The heather was cold so I just moaned in protest, only to have a hand run through my hair.

'Ssh, go to sleep,' I heard Ed gently say rubbing at my forehead, before his hand removed itself and I didn't hear him anymore. I was too tired to even think it over so I went to sleep again.

X$X$X$X$X$X

'Dylexia?'

I opened my eyes heavily, staring at the blurred outlines of people towering over me. I heard someone murmur.

'She's okay; I think she's just tired,'

'No, she's hungry,' I quietly muttered, my whole being__feeling empty and worn out. I think they heard me.

'I'll get something for her,' I think that was Lucy. Trying to regain my strength, I blinked and sat up abruptly, my forehead slamming to someone else's.

'Watch it!' I heard Teria squeak, and as my vision cleared, I saw almost the entire How there.

'What?' I snapped and they immediately backed out except for Edmund, how by the way, was dressed in armour. The entire How trickled empty mysteriously, except for Teria who stood in the corner watching. This love thing was getting on my nerves.

'How are you?' his voice was quiet as his finger ran down my cheek making me tremble, as I tried to fully wake up.

'Fine?' I made it sound like a question, rubbing at my eyes as he smiled at me.

'How…,' I took a deep breath. 'How long have I been out?'

'Well, you made me sleep with you till the afternoon, but then I woke up and tried to move you but you had me pinned until Peter came to almost kill me and he sorta wrenched you off, but I didn't wake you and went with him. It's past dusk,' he added casually, pulling his Ashton armour over his head, making his T-shirt go up a bit.

Okay, it wasn't his abs that made my jaw drop, though they always do. It was the fact that I had been sleeping all day long. Holy Cow!

'Are we…uh being attacked?' I asked him, gesturing to the ignored chain mail lying beside him. He shook his head.

'Nah, it was Caspian's new idea of a plan. Challenging Miraz to a "to-the-death" sword fight with Peter while the girls went through the spy camps in the forest. I went with the proposal and Miraz accepted, so no biggie,' Did he just sound pleased of himself?

'Oh, right,' I mumbled, feeling dejected. Another battle, oh perfect Ashton, my lion god!

'You uh…wanna take a walk in the forest?' Ed asked me after a while, his gaze going sideways to Teria and back to me with a massive eye roll.

'But I'm hungry,' I moaned, wrapping my arms around his torso as he put his arms around me. I inhaled into his aroma, like cute strawberries and vanilla and oh…wow, he smelled so…eeh! Sorry, fan girl moment.

'If you aren't busy, your food is here Dy,' Lucy's tone was guilty and I immediately detached myself, grabbing the glass of milk and raspberries from her and drinking in half a gulp. Ed looked at me weirdly.

'You sleep for a day and then tell me,' I mumbled through a mouthful of raspberries, chewing three at a time. Teria just looked plain exasperated.

I wonder why?

X$X$X$X$X$X$X

Three glasses of water, sixteen cherries, two mangoes and four burps later, I was finally set out from the How, hand in hand with Ed for his oh-so-long-anticipated walk. It was darkening already and he swore we wouldn't be out till after midnight to Peter who seemed tired of our relationship already. Susan hated him for that.

'What was that nightmare you were having that set me off?' I suddenly remembered as we walked through different alcoves and clumps of trees laughing over random things. He tensed but then relaxed.

'Mostly you not loving me anymore,' he said shortly and I didn't pursue it. That must have been horrible. He suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere.

'Hey, uh…where are we?' I asked, judging by the increasing darkness around us. He grinned.

'Nowhere, just a place where mistletoe grows,' he replied all-too-knowingly.

'But it isn't Christmas. There is no mistletoe,' I mumbled before looking above me casually and what I saw made my jaw drop open.

Mistletoe. Real live one.

'So, I believe there is a tradition right?' He grinned again, and I was glad it was dark enough for him not to see me blush. In the faint moonlight, I saw him lean in and automatically put my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was very…us. It was soft, sweet, patient as his hand reached up to rest at the side of my neck pulling me even closer, if that's even possible. He pushed me into a nearby tree, slamming me into it, the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. I felt his tongue inside of me and I involuntarily moaned, making him grin against me. Stupid pervert.

The kiss was quickly heating up as he pushed me almost up the tree, the kiss getting sensual. He lifted me off of my feet and then out of nowhere, his lips left mine and he cried out in pain, making me drop to the ground with a definite 'oof'.

Looking up, slightly dazed, I saw a silhouette push Ed to the ground beside me, and in the vague moonlight, I saw his arm almost open, bleeding badly. He looked at me and me him and we understood each other's looks.

'Run,' his eyes read and I'm sure mine read the same.

But we had barely moved an inch when I felt a blade go right through my left arm, making me scream out loud from the agony. Slightly blinded from the pain, I heard Ed cry something out and all went dark.

X$X$X$X$X$X$X

I woke up, my arm feeling unharmed whatsoever, my head on the rock hard surface again.

'Ed,' I breathed softly, raising my head to look at him. I noticed his hand was in my hair and he immediately started stroking it, still half asleep.

'What happened?' I asked slowly as he stared at me through half open eyes.

'I ran. It was the telmarines. They…they,' he seemed to go to asleep before waking up again. 'They almost caught us and…,'

He was asleep again. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. Tomorrow was the Peter/Miraz fight. It was going to be a long day.

**Review!**


	13. Shifting personalities

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**Chapter 12: Shifting personality**

**Yeah, I'm still alive and I don't CON. If I did, Dylexia would've been there. On with the story!**

**Edmund's POV:**

I woke up with a slight weight shifting on my chest as a fist closed and then opened near my waist. Sighing and blinking, I looked around, trying to get the darkness away so I could see something around me before I realized it was night, and I couldn't grope through the faintly moonlit night. Smiling unconsciously, I put my arm around the form on me I knew was Dylexia. It had been a close one; the Telmarines had almost caught as and I had to lie to Peter about both our arms by making up a stupid story about…I'd rather you not hear about it. Lucy gave us the cordial, knowing it wasn't about the man eating bunnies…oh look, I gave the story away.

'Ed,' I heard Dylexia mumble against me and I fought the urge to just kiss her senseless; with her, it just came out from nowhere at random moments.

'Ed,' she mumbled again, and I noticed she was asleep, and obviously uncomfortable, so I just slid her body down next to me, turning on my side as she curled up against me, her ice cold hands stinging my chest even over my shirt.

'Ed,' she whimpered again, her legs tangling almost painfully in mine, her arms around my waist as she sighed and went back to sleep again. Unsurely, I patted her head, before burying my face in his neck and trying to sleep.

Yeah, I succeeded.

X$X$X$X$X$

'Be careful,' she told me for the millionth time as I put on my armour, and ruffled her hair playfully.

'I will, it's alright,' I assured her, pulling her closer and kissing her softly before letting her go.

'Now, stay put where you are,' I added sternly, ruffling her hair again. Dy looked irritated.

'Do I have a choice?'

'Not really,'

She pouted before smiling at me softly.

'Please, at least let me out of here. I'll stay with the troops, like…pinky swear,' she hurriedly put up her finger, batting her eyelashes. I laughed humourlessly.

'Not going to work Dy, you know it's dangerous,'

'But I'm the only one to be staying inside the How, it sounds weird,' she grumbled before huffing in the opposite direction. I wasn't bothered; she'd come around anyway. I had bigger fish to fry right now.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I grinned to myself idiotically for the millionth time, staring at the armour I had nicked. Ed thought I'd actually stay at the How alone, he was dead wrong.

'You can't do that,' Teria grumbled again, but you know what I did. I ignored her.

Like I always do.

'You nearly killed yourself last time,' she urged, and her voice was softer than I had ever heard it. I paused my hand over the armour and looked at her weirdly. She just smiled.

'I'm staying in the How, too. Would you like to keep me company?'

I blinked at her. Wow, was she shifting personalities or something? She laughed softly.

'You'd be wondering why I'm being so nice. You want to know?'

I could just nod.

X$X$X$X$X$X

'Okay…,' I trailed off, absorbing what she had said. Ashton had met her, he'd knocked sense into her, and he had told her that there was her own fairytale just "waiting around the corner". For once, I loved Ashton, I mean Ashley, I mean…damn it.

'Aslan also said…,'

'Aslan!' I remembered and grinned as she laughed. I don't actually want to admit it but she was nice to me, and I forgot I was supposed to go out and betray Ed and get a whole earful, and now that I looked at it that way, Teria looked natural, beautiful. Wow, weird that, coming from me.

'I'm sorry, by the way, for trying to ruin your life,' she sighed with a small smile and I leaned back and grinned, listening to the clashes of swords outside.

'What do you think is happening?' I asked, feeling irritated.

'If I had any idea, I would've been doing a running commentary,' she laughed, and I laughed with her. She was being awfully nice to me; at least I wasn't in the How _alone._

'I am going to break up with Caesar when we get back,' she muttered, her face saddening; this was getting weirder and weirder. Caesar had been her egotistical, captain of the football team boy _jerk_ for about three years. They had been voted couple of the year for two years in a row now.

'And why…?' I trailed my question off as she looked at me.

'Now that I think about it, he's just a shallow jerk,'

'You were kinda like that when you came here,' I muttered, but she didn't seem to mind. She laughed. Note to self: something wrong with Teria must be a head injury.

'So, now what, you're going to be friends with me?' I tried to lighten my mood and she nodded, sticking a hand out which I unsurely took.

'When we get back, you'd never have to walk to school. We'd go together and…,'

'I don't want to go back,' I blurted, earning a look from her.

'Why?'

'Because Ed goes to his own time, and we get separated and…,'

'Time?' she raised an eyebrow. She didn't know.

X$X$X$X

'He's from…,'

'Yes,' I was getting irritated. She wasn't really ready to believe that he wasn't a 21st century jock or something. I opened my mouth to explain that Narnia worked in mad ways, when a loud rumble cut me short.

'They shot him! Treachery!'

I leapt to my feet as did Teria, and looking at each other, we understood.

_War._

**Okay, so the chapter was short but extremely important. Teria's redemption thingy happened people. Next chapter is going to be third to last. Yeah, this is ending too.**

**Xtreme!**

**But BTW, on fiction press, I'm starting an original. If anyone wants to read it, then say in your review people and I'll upload it or something there. Just let me know.**__


	14. Doesn't matter

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 13: Doesn't matter**

**Edmund's POV:**

My ears rang as the battle abruptly started out of nowhere around me, and I prayed to Aslan with all I had to give Dylexia some sense and let her stay in the How. My hands were numb as I sliced through Telmarine after Telmarine, my mind in a whole other world.

_Stay in the How_, I ripped through the enemy.

_Don't come out,_ another one gone.

_Damn it Dylexia, no recklessness_, there went another one.

I suddenly froze where I was as a pair of soft, almost weak arms clutched me around the middle of my torso, the person's cheek rubbing against the back of my armour.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I snapped, turning to face her as she stared me boldly in the face. And then I noticed what she was wearing, and my heart sunk badly.

'Why are you wearing an armour Dy?' she grinned at me, before patting a sword, strapped to her leg, looking immensely pleased with herself.

'Nicked it,' she said cutely, before abruptly taking the sword and sticking it into something over my shoulder, making me almost lose my balance. I stared at the dead Telmarine who lay sprawled over the ground behind me and I couldn't help but grin widely.

'Wow, that was nice,' I admitted, before sticking my own sword into a Telmarine behind her, sword raised and all. She squeaked and jumped into my chest, before pulling back with a blush.

'Guess we're even,' she said proudly, before I saw Peter signaling to me with a crossbow.

'Dy, let's go riding,'

'Wha…,'

'Could you slow down a bit, Pevensie?' Dy snapped for the millionth time, as I effortlessly shot a batch of Telmarines down, regardless of the fact that Dy was clutching me for dear life.

'If we slow down, we'd lose, won't we?' I replied, not bothering to look at her as I shot down two more. It was going immensely great, until Peter realized something…I wonder what it was, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Retreat, back to the How,' I halted to a stop, and pulled the horse back towards the stony opening, Dy by now burying her face into the back of my collar bone. We were inches from it, when a large stone aimed from one of the catapults soared over our heads and jammed itself into the entrance.

Oh god, we were dead.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I was thankful when Ed halted to a stop in front of the blocked entrance, but I also had a pretty vague idea that we were losing badly. Ed's body language was frantic, as he pushed both of us off the horse, making me squeal in protest and started slicing through the enemy again, me following behind with a raised sword (that I had trouble raising), ready to kill anyone who even lay a hand on Ed.

It was getting tiring, as Ed panted with effort, my hands tired with all the sword raising and occasional attacking. When was this going to be over?

As if on cue to answer my question, the trees surrounding the How suddenly vibrated as if brought to life, and then, it was just pure pandemonium. The trees started beating the heck out of that Sopespian guy and his army, causing them to be badly disorientated. I was thankful to have a stop and relax for a while, watching a perfectly good movie like scene without a ticket.

'Retreat to the bridge,' Sopespian bellowed, backing out, almost shielding his head against the poking trees. Eh, coward.

And then it started all over again.

The slicing, the killing, the moving forward with me trailing, gosh it was bad. But this time, Ed wasn't quick or frantic, he was almost lazy, obviously we had the upper hand, chasing them to the bridge, like a cat chases a mouse. But unlike the mouse, the Telmarines didn't have time to go into their hole, because trusty boy was right there with Lucy, standing at the edge, blocking their way very eloquently.

'Keep moving,' Sopespian very boldly yelled, only to have the bridge ripped in two by a large water dude. Wow, cool trick.

And in seconds, it was over.

Everyone was rejoicing. The castle Miraz had taken over was no longer under the "seizing mafia" and Teria and I were thankfully given our own rooms alongside the "Kings and Queens of old". Everyone was shocked to see Teria being so nice and trusty boy cleared the air after a while about the whole redemption in the dream thingy.

Well enough, right?

Currently I was looking for Ed's room, all washed and beautified, new clothes and all. New clothes meant a long simple brown gown and flat converse (thank God, Caspian didn't have a sister like Susan's). Teria was in her own room sleeping, and everyone else was God knew where.

'Hey,' I stopped Glenstorm who was walking casually down the hallway. He stopped and bowed and I stupidly bowed back, him throwing me a look.

'Hey, uh, have you seen Ed?' I asked curiously, and I was irritated when he smiled teasingly.

'He's in his room, first right, second door to the left. Have a good time,'

I blushed badly as he left as carefree as could be, and hurried down the hallway, nearly skipping, before I reached the wanted door and knocked loudly. He grunted from the other side and I pushed it open ever so slightly, peeking in, blushing immediately.

I had lived with the brat for six straight years and even though I had seen him shirtless trillions of times, I still felt like a crazed fan girl when I saw him with that chest and those muscles bare.

'Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you coming in?' he asked me jokingly with a smile and I blushed, stumbling inside and slamming the door accidentally behind me, at which he laughed slightly. He turned away from me to put on that white shirt that lay on his bed when I caught sight of his profusely bleeding arm.

'Hold it!' I ordered and he immediately threw the shirt back down, looking at me curiously.

'Wait right there, and don't put that on,' I ordered again, before exiting the room to get some bandages.

'I don't see the point Dy,'

'I do,' I snapped at him, cleaning his extremely long cut that he said was a scratch. If this was a scratch, I couldn't really see why boys were always so macho. Damn, he wasn't even flinching.

'I'm fine,' he groaned for the millionth time, and this time I glared at him.

'I went through a lot of walking to get to the infirmary to get these, and if you still don't want to get it bandaged then hell to it,' I snapped again, wrapping the bandage around the cut and then staring at the cute handiwork. Well, it wasn't cute, it was neat. Yes, _neat _handiwork.

'There, see, it didn't kill you,' I said proudly before vaguely realizing that he was staring at me with a soft smile, that made me feel all intimidated.

'Uh…you should put that shirt on,' I chuckled nervously, as his hands rubbed gently up my arms and pushed my hair behind my ear, making me shiver a little. Grinning, he leaned in and I closed my eyes immediately as his lips met mine.

It was soft, sensual, and _nice_ as he pushed me gently down into his pillows, his body nearly dominating mine, my hands clutching at his hair, disheveling it to my heart's extent. The kiss heated up badly and I vaguely realized the bandage box falling to the floor.

'Ed,' I whispered, completely out of breath as he broke the contact calmly, looking down at me with a grin.

'That bandage box…,'

'It doesn't matter,' he whispered back before leaning down to kiss me again and I anticipated it greatly.

It didn't matter.

**Well, I'm not bragging, but I love this chapter. Review!**


	15. You're the place I run

**Visibly Invisible**

**Chapter 14-You're the place I run**

**Author Note: Okay then, note: NOTHING happened, absolutely NOTHING. It was just one of Ed's hormonal moments, and it was just a long make out session. NOTHING else.**

**Edmund's POV:**

I woke up to something vaguely crashing to the floor somewhere, and it didn't exactly please me. My brain was still numb, my body was not registering the sudden "revival" to the real world and I vaguely realized something was pressed to my bare arm, and it was so eloquently asleep.

I grunted, trying to free myself and half wondering what it was, before the memories of the afternoon flooded back to me and I smiled out of nowhere. Dy looked so cute when she was blushing, and she always messed up my hair worst than the last dishevel. Oh well, who's complaining?

The sun was just slipping below the horizon and the whole room was bathed in an orange-yellow glow coming from behind the slightly parted curtains of the room, and I rubbed at my eyes with my free arm furiously, trying to wake up. I failed miserably, dozing off again.

**Dylexia's POV:**

The first thing I realized was that my arms were asleep, the next I was breathing in a ton of cinnamon and third…yeah I didn't realize after that.

Blinking and trying to grope through the darkness that I could hardly see through, I sat up with a groan, wondering where I was. Wait a minute, where the hell was I?

Frantically, I shifted a little and bumped into something that seemed like a human, and then I realized, oh right. I was in Ed's room.

'Silly me,' I muttered with a satisfied grin, before proceeding to shake him awake and ask for a light. All I got was a groan and mumbling, that sounded vaguely like "leave me 'lone." Sticking my tongue out at where I thought he was, I racked my brains for a way to wake him up and I was hit with an ingenious plan.

An evil smile worked its way to my lips.

-XXX

'That's the worst thing you've done so far,' Ed mumbled again and pouted at me as we left his room together. I grinned again and slipped my hand through his skipping lightly at which he groaned.

'I mean, do you know how scared I was when I heard you whimpering and whispering my name desperately?' he repeated yet again and I laughed.

'Uh…that's called good acting,' I flipped my hair in a Teria-ish way and he gave in, grinning and looking at me out the corner of my eye. Yeah, life was all good.

-XXX

The atmosphere at the dinner table was heavy and everyone seemed to be staring at us, excluding Teria who just stared at her plate with an all-too-knowing smile. I kept my head low, and Ed was radiating carefree-ness. Of course I knew what they were thinking, and it made me gag the second I thought about…uh…

'I want to ask you something and you have to answer honestly,' my head snapped up and Ed stared at Susan casually whose look clearly meant "spill it".

'Nothing happened at all, we just fell asleep and lost track of time,' Ed smoothly spoke before Susan could even say a word. Was it just me or did a disappointed look cross her face? Uh, invasion of privacy.

-XXX

I tossed and turned in bed, my mind assuring me that the insomnia was because of the good amount of sleep I had "slept" that day. My body was uneasy all over, and I couldn't place why. Was it because of the fact that Ed still treated me as a child, or was it because of the stress of the past few weeks? I groaned, and rolled over, curling in a ball and then uncurling again. It was hard to believe that even with five years of growing up together; Ed had never made a move, ever. Now, a tiny corner of my mind wanted him to do so.

'Why the hell am I thinking about it?' I groaned aloud, not expecting a reply. But when a smooth voice spoke from the shadows, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

'Because you're insecure,'

I jumped up, my heart racing. That didn't sound like Ed or trusty boy. It was a smooth statement and the voice was velvety. Oh heck, it wasn't even anyone I knew. But why was that voice so effing familiar?

I racked my brains as something shifted in the left corner of my room. My heart started to race as my mind started picking up bits of memory as to where I had heard the voice.

And in one second, my fright levels hit the gong.

But no, Greger was dead, it couldn't be him. Even his bones couldn't be there; it had fifteen friggin hundred years ago when I had last seen or heard him. He was dead, completely rotten in his grave. I tried to breathe.

'I waited for you for so many years, I lost count after the first 200,' I gulped, shifted in my bed and preparing to run as his face came out ominously out of the shadows. Had I been a little in my senses, I would've thought comically that it was suspended in mid air. But no, I was shaking in horror and cursing Trusty boy, my cheeks feeling like a water fall.

'Ed,' I whispered in a shaky voice before screaming his name out loud. Loud enough to wake up even the dead from their graves. But his hand was on my mouth in an instant, sticking to my lips like Velcro. God, no he was dead, then why could I feel his body pressed to mine. Why could I feel those disgusting lips nearly devouring mine? Why the hell was this happening?

And just like that, I fell.

I don't know how, but there was this hole in my bed and I was falling "down the rabbit hole", darkness all around me. Upside, Greger wasn't pressed to me anymore.

-XX

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright, my hand going to my throat, my eyes frantically scanning the dark room. It was just a dream (**Nothing about Nelly :P)**, just a stupid nightmare that racked me badly. Nothing else.

Sweat ran down my face and I tried to stop the tears from flowing, my face heating up from the effort. I shakily got out of bed, my feet wobbly and made a dash for it, going straight to Ed's room, that weird adrenaline thingy vibrating through me. I didn't even knock as I reached the welcoming door; I just opened it and ran in.

And he was there, standing with his back to me, turning immediately as I slammed the door shut. His brown eyes eyed me questioningly, bursting with concern and I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I just ran and buried myself in his curves, sobs racking through my body, ignoring his questions as he hugged me protectively. I don't know how long I cried, but I do remember falling asleep at one point and collapsing before everything went dark.

He was there for me. He was the place I ran to.

**Okay, so three things:**

**1-The chapter title is a song by Ashley Tisdale (Me without you)**

**2-Crabbiest filler chapter ever.**

**3-The next chapter is gonna be the last, and it's probably going to be up this week, so keep a look out. PLEASE REVIEW, THEY KEEP ME ALIVE DAMN IT!**

**Xtreme **


	16. No need to say goodbye

**Visibly Invisible 2: Prince Caspian**

**(Final) Chapter 15: No need to say goodbye**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I woke up, crushed to Ed's chest with his arms still around me tightly and slightly noticed my breathing was back to normal. I don't even remember how long I cried and how long I just clung to him; all I know was that at some point, I collapsed into sleep. A deep one mind you, because I'm sure I didn't even stir all night. Yawning and burying myself further into him, I put my arms around him. If anyone saw us, I was pretty sure they would see us as having an intimate lovers' moment, but no, we were just sleeping damn it.

I shifted my gaze to his face, as he slowly breathed in and out, his lips parted almost invitingly, but I didn't close the distance, because I knew he'd wake up and I didn't want that. I had already wore him out, and I bet his insides were still bursting with worry. Smiling, I buried myself into him again.

-XX

'Coro…what?'

'Coronation,' Susan repeated slowly, making me feel like a retard again. I pouted and then looked over at Caspian at the breakfast table. He wasn't eating anything, just staring at his eggs, trying to beat them at a contest maybe. Eh, lost cause.

'And nobody told me that he's being crowned today, because…?' Ed said in a dry tone, drinking from his goblet.

'If you'd be so willing to sacrifice a few moments with your girlfriend and actually attend Aslan's council meetings, you'd know,' Peter threw back, causing both of us to stare at him like idiots.

'Aslan had a council meeting?'

Peter did the only valid thing he could do. He slapped his hand to his forehead.

-XX

'I am supposed to what?'

'Ride a horse after Caspian is crowned king,' Lucy explained brightly, brushing my hair and smoothing it to make a decent braid. I felt like banging myself on the vanity. I could barely keep myself straight on my feet, and they were placing me on a friggin horse. Uh, damn it.

'So, did he eat something yet?' Susan asked with a hint of overflowing concern in her voice, causing the both of us to stare at her weirdly.

'Who?'

'Caspian of course,' Susan flushed a little and we exchanged smirks.

'Well, no, he's too nervous,' Lucy replied casually, twisting my hair this way and that, obviously pleased with my hair's smoothness after hours of combing.

'What's there to be nervous about? I mean, all they do is put a crown on your head,' I shrugged, but nobody seemed to agree, because nobody answered.

-XX

I was throwing a tantrum if anyone let me. I was supposed to ride a horse, and they had dolled me up for a ball! 'That's because there is a ball at the end,' Susan's shrill voice was cutting at my mind. Sighing, I looked at the girl who stared back at me from the mirror.

Lucy had made an _extremely_ elegant braid out of disastrous hair, and I was pretty sure she had applied some sort of magical shiner to them. The gown she had made me wear was the worst thing that ever happened to me. It was pretty I couldn't deny, purple and sparkly, puffy like a princess and V necked, but I sort of envied Teria who was wearing a cocktail dress, pink and not in the least revealing. At least, she looked simple and pretty, and her legs weren't surrounded by an effing…umbrella.

'You look pretty, it's alright!' Teria assured me brightly, clapping me on the back, but all I could think was…damn it.

-XX

I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled forcefully as the horse beneath me trudged forward, often comforting me that she wouldn't kill me. Ed constantly looked back at me and gave me assuring smiles, snorting as I flinched as the Narnians went crazy in the cheering from time to time. Caspian looked radiant, everything was fine. All was good.

-XX

Ed flinched as I stepped on his foot again.

'Sorry,' I whispered, and Ed smiled, leaning down and giving me a kiss, our swaying still not stopping. We looked crazy, I was sure of it. As he drew back, I smiled and leaned forward, putting my head on his chest, making good use of the slow song around us. Susan was swaying with Caspian, Peter with Teria (I was still a dazed) and Lucy with a duke or something. Everyone was smiling and chatting, but I just lost myself in the moment, closing my eyes and cherishing the grasp Ed had on me.

Did I ever mention I'm a lovesick puppy? Literally.

The spell was broken as the song ended and turned into a hardcore, rock music. The entire love atmosphere was broken as everyone went literally crazy and I detached myself from Ed irritably.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' he asked immediately and I sighed in relief. Seriously if he wanted me to dance like a robot, I would've murdered him right there and then.

It took us about ten minutes to escape the madness and into the deserted halls of the Cair. Ed looked at me and smiled, facing me with a small smile.

'Dy,' he gently whispered, bending down and connecting his lips to mine. And it was the first time that he didn't start it slow. His mouth moved in harmony with mine, and I was happy.

I got my happy ending.

As if.

-XX

My throat went dry as I slipped my hand in Ed's, taking Aslan's words to my head. Our time was what, over in Narnia? He was ripping us apart again?

'We're not coming back?' Lucy echoed, looking at Peter in disbelief.

'You four are, I mean I think he means you four,' he looked at Aslan who smiled and started a whole speech on how all things have their time, but I couldn't hear a word of it.

I had never, ever suspected that when Aslan called a meeting, he was going to send us back. I had skipped all the way damn it! And when the Miraz's wife had disappeared in the hollow tree trunk, my heart had sank like steel sinks in water. And by four, I knew he meant Lucy, Ed, me and Teria, who looked confused. She obviously still hadn't gotten it.

My mind went numb as Ed detached his hand from mine to bid farewell to everyone, I watched with a dead brain as Susan kissed Caspian, as Lucy hugged Trumpkin, as Ed gave me one last kiss that I couldn't respond to.

And when the four Pevensies made their way to the trunk, Teria slipped her hand in mine, and I intertwined tightly, watching as Ed looked at me painfully and disappeared into nowhere. A stray tear slipped down my cheek as Aslan said something my ears couldn't catch and Teria whispered something to me, tugging on my hand. I automatically walked forward, toward the tree trunk, wishing against all odds that I'd end up in the 1940's. And then abruptly, Teria's hand tore away from mine and I fell, down a dark hole.

-XX

My head collided with hard marble and I winced, feeling the coolness around my bare arms and legs. I wondered what was happening before I realized I was back in Bates, the store I had left for Narnia from. But why were my arms and legs…I was wearing the skimpy uniform of the store's.

'Eh! Get up!'

I looked up at Mrs. Miranda who was standing over me with a murderous expression.

You know the best part? Aslan said I was going back. Let's endure this for a little while, my mind egged me on as I braced myself for another string of abuses.

Happy ending? As if.

**The End…for now.**

**Alright, so I personally liked this chapter and I really hope you'd read the last part of the trilogy, the voyage of the dawn treader. Actually, I'm going to finish the Naruto fic before posting the sequel, so you'll have to wait for a while. I suggest you put me on author alert for a while and look for the fic at the end of this year, or a bit earlier. Thank you for reviewing, shoutout to everyone who gave it so many hits and reviews. I love all of you!**

**Now, I'm expecting reviews and not hit alerts, so please make my day. I love all of my fans! Shoutout to FelipeMarcusThomas, who reviewed to every chapter without fail. Thanks dude! LOL.**

**Well that's all from this story for now.**

**Xtreme **


End file.
